Always
by Another Story
Summary: After the downfall of Lord Voldemort there is a party and everybody celebrate apart from Ron and Hermione who talk about the war and how it changed their lives.


The party was huge celebrating the downfall of Voldemort. Ron decided to hide from the party and headed to his Treehouse. Hermione saw Ron leave and followed him, unnoticed. Ron climbed up onto the familiar steps and sat down near another exit and looked forward he saw lots of people celebrating and cheering for the fall of the Dark Lord. He had a muggle device on the Treehouse so used his wand and tapped it and it played a muggle song 'Letters from the sky'. Hermione climbed up the stairs and noticed the music and followed it the floorboards made a little squeak whilst she crept, Ron noticed the squeak and smiled but didn't look back because he knew who it was. Hermione crouched down and sat next to him.

"Hey," Hermione said after the music stopped.

"Hey, I knew you would find me here," Ron replied.

Hermione smiled and said "Nice place".

"Yeah, me and Dad built it before I went to Hogwarts, I mostly came up here to try to get my mind of things, been awhile though," Ron smiled and continued "The only people who know about this place is me, Dad, you of course now," They both smiled. "Fred and George." Ron took a deep breath and sighed Hermione took his hand in her own as a sign to continue. "They came up here when they had a fight with Mum or someone else. George has come a lot here cause he's tried to get away from the family, hasn't talked to us after Fred died and he doesn't want to speak about it to anyone. We've all moved on, except for him, I guess he took it bad the most 'cause they both did everything together."

There was a long silence and then Ron picked his wand and tapped the device and a muggle song called 'Letters from the Sky' started to play again. Hermione didn't hear it clearly the first time while she climbed up the Treehouse and she thought she should listen.

_One of these days the sky's gonna break and everything will escape and I'll know_

_One of these days the mountains are gonna fall into the sea and they'll know_

_That you and I were made for this_

_I was made to taste your kiss_

_We were made to never fall away_

_Never fall away _

Hermione started to form tears in her eyes.

_One of these days letters are gonna fall from the sky telling us all to go free_

_But until that day I'll find a way to let everybody know that you're coming back, you're coming back for me_

_'Cause even though you left me here I have nothing left to fear_

_These are only walls that hold me here_

_Hold me here, hold me here_

_One day soon I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon_

_And we will hear those planes overhead and we won't have to be scared_

_We won't have to be, we won't have to be scared_

_You're coming back for me_

_You're coming back for me_

_You're coming back to me_

When the song finished Ron looked at her and her face was full of tears. Ron also felt tears coming down his cheeks and down his long nose.

"Is that what you think of Fred now?" She asked.

"A bit, but George feels like that the most, except for the kissing part," Ron said, chuckling. Ron put his hand on her cheeks and wiped the tears away and said. "He died like a hero, protecting us."

"Yeah, he did didn't he," she said smiling.

"Actually I was thinking if that happened to you as well," Ron took another deep breath. "I think some of us should go and find George to talk to him. I think he's at Weasley Wizard Wheezes now because he's was sending owls to his workers from the shop. We haven't been down there yet so we don't know for sure," he looked up at her and saw her brown eyes staring at him, thoughtfully. "Anyway thanks for come up here, I guess I just had to let it out," he said more tears dripping down onto him.

"Y'know, I will always comfort you, and the main thing is that we have each other, always."

"Always?"

"Always."

* * *

**A.N: The lyrics from the 'Letters from the Sky' is made by Civil Twilight and also about when Hermione says to Ron 'Is that what you think of Fred now?' The song is more romance than anything else but the emotion after you listen to it is sad so that's why I used it if anyone asks. Please remember to R & R.**

**P.S This is my first ever fan fiction and I hope its good.**


End file.
